


Looking for Tragedy

by prefertheconsultingdetective



Series: Looking for a Happy Ending [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Looking HBO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee go out for a date on Thursday. Lee is very nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I've decided to post this and end it with another sequel, because I'm devastated and I need some serious cheering up, right now, okay? 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing of this is real, it's just a stupid fantasy in my head, helping me when sad things happen. 
> 
> This isn't exactly beta read, but (as always) huge thanks go out to Jassie, seriously, I'm starting to feel unable to write without you.

They’re going out for a date next Thursday.

It's Tuesday now and Lee is already nervous.

“What if I'll fuck up?” he whines and Evangeline rolls her eyes.

“Honey, you're always fucking up. It's part of your charm.” She shrugs and then looks at him earnestly. “Didn't you tell him you thought that he was the uncle of the younger guy?”

Lee hides his face in his hands. He did. “He gave off uncle vibes.” he tries and pulls a face, because that's such a terrible thing to say.

And usually it would put him off, he has no age kink. He tries to meet guys in his age, partly because he’s been told that he can act like a child and that it’s ridiculous and off putting for older men.  
But somehow – he really likes the guy and he doesn’t care if he looks like an uncle or whatever, actually, he kind of likes it.   
He seems so earnest and serious, very grown up and sophisticated. Really very impressive.

  
“No one wants to hear that they look old. Especially not from a young boy they want to fuck.”

“You don't even know if he wants to fuck me.”

“Everyone wants to fuck you, Lee.” Evie says and sounds like she allows no discussion.

*

Dean is no help either.

He comes by their flat on Wednesday evening for their weekly cooking date (somehow they call it cooking date, even though they only order pizza most weeks, Lee remembers trying to protest in the beginning, especially because Dean's a chef, but he had said that he didn't want to be cooking on his off hours, too.).

Dean patiently listens to Lee for over an hour (Evie wouldn't tolerate it if she were here, but she's at Murray's and Lee knows for a fact that he's asking her to move in with him right now, so he has every right to complain, because she's his best friend and he knows she's going to say yes which means he going to be alone in a few weeks).

So he goes on and on about how worried he is about fucking this up and what are they even going to talk about anyways?

Dean swallows his last bite of pizza and watches Lee intently.  
Lee stops talking, he decided sometime ago that this must be the kiwi way to let people know that they‘ve got something important to say.

(But maybe its just Dean. How would Lee know, he’s never met any other person from New Zealand.)

He is silent for another moment or two and Lee really starts to expect some kind of announcement. Good advise and stuff, but when Dean opens his mouth he says;

„You know, if you’re really so intimidated be the guy maybe you just shouldn’t go.“

Lee swallows his last bite of pizza and draws his eyebrows together. That’s not what he wanted to hear.

“Did Evie tell you to say that?” he asks.

“No. And I don’t mean to say that you can’t compare.” He shrugs. “You know that I think you’re amazing. And you’re way more intelligent than people believe, mate. Just – I don’t know. If you worry so much already, maybe it’s just not a good idea.”

“God, you’re an idiot”, states Lee and goes to get them some beer.

And when he’s coming back he’s totally going to ask for what the hell it is that people believe.

*

Their evening proceeds to be really nice, but when Dean is gone Lee remembers that he has a date with a very good looking man tomorrow and that’s enough to make him nervous all over again.

Really, really nervous. He doesn’t even know exactly why, he’s no little virgin, that hasn’t been on a date before – quite the opposite actually. But somehow – Richard seems to be such a great, thoughtful and serious guy, Lee just really doesn’t want to fuck this up.

So maybe Dean is right and lee should just call it off?

Not everyone is meant to be with some attractive intelligent man, maybe he should just stick to the guys he meets in the clubs?   
What’s that anyway? Meeting in the subway, that can’t be a good start for a romantic love story.

*

They decided to meet for dinner at 7 pm on Thursday and it’s 2 past 7 when Lee leaves his flat and he needs at least 30 minutes to get to the restaurant.

He manages to get a cap last minute and even though the traffic isn’t as bad as it could be he’s still a good 40 minutes too late for his date.

Their evening doesn’t really start promising.

  
But somehow Richard – like the good guy he is – waited for him.

Lee finds him in a cozy corner sitting at a nice table, decorated with light flowers and tasty china.   
There’s a glass of wine in front of him and Lee hopes it’s his first and he hasn’t started to get himself drunk out of frustration.

Richard wears a white t-shirt and a grey jacket with black arms and he’s looking incredibly handsome and Lee is afraid he might faint out of sheer attraction to this guy.

“I’m so so sorry. I’m a n idiot.” He blurts out and nervously fidgets with the seam of his own shirt. “There was some bullshit that come up on work and then – um” thinks about fucking this up and decides to go for the truth. “then I took too long to decide what to wear, because I was so fucking nervous.” He shrugs helplessly and if Richard would get up and leave now he could totally understand him.

But somehow – he doesn’t leave, but smiles warmly instead and gestures toward the other chair in front of him.

“Come sit with me, so I can stop feeling like a bloody idiot all by myself.” He grins. “And then you can tell me why you’re late.”

And Lee sits and tries to relax, because this guy is obviously absolutely perfect and it’s all going to work out.

*

Except that it doesn’t.

Somehow it gets worse with every minute.

And it’s all Lee’s fault.

*

“Oh you know, and then there was this guy with this huuuge cock, and not that I have anything against huge dicks, actually my best friend Evie, the girl I’m living with, I told you about her, she makes the most horrendous sex noises, which I know because somehow our walls are paper thin, but whatever. Where was I? Oh yes, so Evangeline calls me a size queen sometimes, but I wouldn’t say it’s that bad, I mean,” Lee pauses, takes a swig from his drink – his, what? Third? Whatever, who cares, it’s good, it doesn’t even taste that alcoholic, it’s sweet and colorful and it helps him relax. Like. A lot.   
“I mean I don’t focus solely on a man’s cock and how big I is or something, yes, that one was quite impressive, but mostly because of that big piercing, seriously, who does that?”

Lee remembers that guy vividly. Well, maybe he only remembers his cock, but seriously, faced with an enormous penis and a big surprise at the end of it (quite literally) – it’s probably normal that everything else faded away.

Richard coughs and looks a bit uncomfortable.   
He doesn’t say anything.

Actually he hasn’t really said much for the last 20 minutes.

While Lee had rambled on and on about his dating experiences and all the weird stuff he’s seen in New York so far.  
Maybe that’s not really material to talk about on a first date.

  
They’ve started fairly normal, Lee explaining his struggles at work, telling why he became a video game designer, what he likes about his job, raving about the first games he’s ever played as a kid and how they captured him beyond the obvious basic entertainment. How they took him away, kicked in his fantasy and made him want to create his own worlds and storylines.

Richard hadn’t seemed to be weirded out about him back then.

He does now, though.

Maybe drinking too much of these colorful cocktails and talking about his dating history wasn’t really his brightest idea.

“Oh shit,” he groans and really, all he wants to do is disappear and dissolve into nothing. He’s such a complete idiot, it’s fucking unbelievable.

He has clasped his hands over his eyes, because he doesn’t really want to face Richard right now.   
There is a gorgeous interesting man sitting in front of him and Lee is talking about how he once blew a guy with a gigantic dick piercing. What the hell is wrong with him?

“Um,” Richard says and he’s probably looking for an escape.   
The thing is, he’s probably thinking for an excuse, too, as if he hasn’t every right to be grossed out and just walk away from Lee here.

There’s an uncomfortable silence for a moment or two and in his head Lee can hear Evangeline tell him to grow up and face the mess he’s made, and Evie is always right, so she’s probably right in his head, too.   
He reluctantly lets his hands fall off his face again and looks up at Richard.   
“You know,” Richard clears his throat and shifts awkwardly. He’s not smiling anymore, but doesn’t look particularly angry, but Lee still knows that this is going to end now, before it even started. “I like you, Lee. I think you’re a funny and really interesting man and while some” he makes a helpless gesture “topics may not be the usual stuff you talk about at dinner I’m not freaked out about it.”

Lee tries to remember to breathe. Maybe it’s not too bad, maybe he can save it?

“But – “

Okay, no, he can’t. Richard is just letting him down gently.

“I just don’t think we’re looking for the same thing right now.” He shrugs and shakes his head.

Lee wants to say something, wants to protest, but what can he say? It’s not really a surprise that Richard wants to get out of here after Lee’s stellar performance as the biggest douche of the century.

He opens his mouth, but that’s when suddenly the waitress appears and Richard is apparently paying and Lee feels a bit clouded.

“You didn’t have to – “ he tries when the waitress is gone again, but Richard just shakes his head.

“It’s alright.” He gets up and Lee does, too. They just look at each other for a moment.

“I’m so sorry,” Lee says finally and Richard smiles a little sad smile and it’s such a tragedy, really.

“It was nice meeting you, though, Lee. I wish you only the very best.” Richard says and leans in and kisses him on his cheek and then he’s gone and Lee can’t do anything, but sit down again.

*

“So you’re literally telling me right now that the man paid for your drinks, after you told him about all your dick escapades?” Evangeline looks at him in sheer horror. Lee shrugs. He’s still feeling weirdly numb about all of this.  
“Lee Pace, you’re without a doubt the biggest idiot on this earth, because you just let him walk away after that!”

“What was I supposed to do? Run after him? Beg for forgiveness? That’s ridiculous, even for you. He was probably glad he got away from me.”

“Who wouldn’t” Evangeline mutters and yes, seriously, who wouldn’t?

 


End file.
